


Power Hungry

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Gore, It'll make sense, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pacifica is really really sweet, Rape, Violence, bill is still a demon, dipper is kind of psychotic, dubcon, half of these tags are useless, mabel is pretty much a sex goddess, my own version of reverse pines, noncon, probably need to add a gore and violence tag, reverse alternate universe, reverse! bill, reverse! dipper, reverse! gideon, reverse! mabel, reverse! pacifica, sadistic actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Reverse AU** Bill, a sweet demon from a small town; Dipper, a slightly evil demented Hella demon child from California; Mabel, a cute yet terrifying seductress and Dipper's twin; Pacifica, a sweet down to earth girl with a big heart; what do they have in common? Not much I can assure you, but sometimes the people you need in your life are the people you wouldn't expect to need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for short chapters, but if this gets enough love I'll post all of the chapters next Wednesday. So there ya go!
> 
> Fan art is welcome! Tag it as #erinxoxofanficart do it yo!
> 
> I post a lot on my tumblr about my fics, so follow it (erinsthecoolest.tumblr.com).
> 
> Oh forewarning, when I write I don't make an outline beforehand, typically. For this story I thought I'd do it the right way and make one, to be honest, that really messed me up...so I'm never doing that again but if you find inconsistencies or it's weird, ignore them and focus on the major plot :) thanks everyone!

Dipper and Mabel were always different than the other kids.

 

While most kids spent their younger years playing with Barbies, and coloring in coloring books, Dipper and Mabel found amusement in, well, the darker things.

 

Together the two would walk into a store, slip expensive things into their pockets, and walk out. It wasn't like they didn't have the money, they just enjoyed the thrill.

 

When she turned 13, Mabel hit her early growth spurt. Dipper did too, but he just got taller. But Mabel, Mabel became drop dead sexy. Looking at her, you wouldn't know she was 13. She had the body of a 25 year old. A very, hot 25 year old. Her beauty always came in handy when they stole something together. Mabel eventually figured out that she could get whatever she wanted, if she did a little work for it.

 

She figured that out when she lost her virginity, and stole the guys $600 Rolex watch. He seemed to not even give a shit. That's when Mabel discovered that she was not only beautiful, but she was good at sex. Time and time again she used her sex appeal to get what she wanted. Money, gold, jewels, she even got some weapons for Dipper. Dipper collected neat weapons. When she told Dipper, he encouraged her. It was definitely worth it for both of them.

 

But not even Mabel knew the darkness that was always there in Dipper. She was never with him when he captured small animals in traps. She was never there when he gouged their eyes out, pulled their teeth out, cut their legs off and watched them either bleed to death or starve to death. Their garage housed a sofa chair, for the soul purpose of Dipper having a front row seat to his victims death. Sometimes he'd just capture the animal and stab it to death, relishing in the feeling of blood splattering his body.

 

When they twins first went to Gravity Falls, everything really changed. Upon accident, as Dipper called it he was actually in the middle of destroying an animal, Dipper stumbled upon a journal. It was leather bound, part plated in gold. Mabel was enthralled with its beauty, Dipper didn't care about how it looked, just the contents. Inside were hundreds of ways to kill something. Hundreds of creatures to rip apart, creatures more interesting than another squirrel or rabbit. Spells to instantly kill something. Spells to kill them slowly.

 

Oh how Dipper loved that journal and it's beautiful contents.

 

Pacifica on the other hand was more or so what you'd expect a small town girl to be. She was as sweet as they come. Smiles for days. She could laugh for a few hours at a cat playing a piano, then laugh again when rewatching it five minutes after her laughing fit.

 

She was just the kind of girl Mabel HATED.

 

And boy did she hate her. Her hatred for Pacifica knew no bounds. All the girl did was giggle and pick flowers. It was awful. It literally made Mabel want to puke. During the twins first summer in Gravity Falls, Pacifica came by to personally welcome them to the town. Mabel immediately decided their hatred for one another. Pacifica was oblivious, she loved making new friends so she didn't notice any of the glares Mabel gave her.

 

Gideon Gleeful. Oh that kid was everything Dipper hated, he was kind and caring. Not to mention, he made his life goal the destruction of evil demons. He moved to Gravity Falls in search of evil demons, he had found a few already and exercised them. Most he just wasn't strong enough to destroy, no matter how hard he tried. Evil demons were the only kind of demons Dipper liked, so when Gideon began his mission, naturally Dipper found himself an enemy. It was only when Gideon decided to call in a specialist did Dipper's hatred for him grew.

 

Bill Cipher.

 

Bill was a demon, a dream demon to be precise. He was the bringer of good dreams, he could look into a person's mind, find their greatest weakness and use it against them. If he wasn't so damn nice. The guy literally wore a crown of flowers everywhere he went! Dipped hated everything about the demon.

 

Upon the arrival of their fourth summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper immediately noticed something was different. The air in the small town tasted more bitter than usual, the air ever so stickier. It wasn't because it was hot or humid. No. This climate was only created by one thing.

 

Magic.

 

If there was one thing the sleepy town taught him, it was how to identify a town in the midst of its magical wake.

 

This summer was bound to be the beginning of something wicked.

 

And Dipper could only grin at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION
> 
> FOR THIS FIC, PRETEND 'NOT WHAT HE SEEMS' DIDN'T HAPPEN.
> 
> Also, here's the next and last 13 chapters, the full story should be up by the time you load this.
> 
> also, not proof-read. Sorry I'm sick right now, it takes too much effort.

Bill was floating in the mindscape, his tiny yellow demon form spinning around making him laugh.

Suddenly the spinning stopped.

Bill hit the ground.

He could sense the twins. The two beautiful and mischievous twins whom hated him with a passion.

With a wave of his hand he brought up the bubble to show him the two. They were getting off their bus, they didn't necessarily look excited to be there.

But Dipper really didn't look excited.

He looked.

Scared.

Terrified, even for a moment.

Good, even the hellion twins could sense it.

Something WAS wrong in Gravity Falls.

~~

Stan picked up the book and looked at Gideon. Gideon was panting, clutching his stomach and trying hard to catch his breath. "Stan we have to finish the portal-" Stan shook his head.

"Gideon, Gideon we can't we don't have our final ingredient we need one more thing before we can finish this." He said, nervous and anxious and scared all at the same time. Stan wasn't a weak guy, but this, this would take the cake of everything he's done in his life. "We need a demon."

~~

And just like that Bill was ripped out of the mindscape. He toppled out of his comfortable and suitable dimension and into the floor of the mystery shack. He shook his head. Head?

Head! Oh his head! His human vessel was back in order! He jumped up and brushed himself off, turning to Stan and Gideon smiling. "Don't worry its still me!" He said in his chipper and echoy voice.

"Cipher what's this?" Stan gestured at Bill's new form.

"Just a little something I've been preparing for a while. You know, being a human and not a floating triangle really helps people have better dreams!" He says smiling brightly. Sometimes Bill really got on Stan's nerves, no one could be that happy about life as a demon.

"His form isn't important Stan, we needed him for something, right?" Gideon asked. Stan snapped out of it.

"Ah yes! Bill we need you to help us out here, ya see," he walked over to his triangle portal machine. "Somethings wrong in Gravity Falls and as horribly ironic as it to say with Gideon here," Gideon chuckled. "We need to get rid of all the bad demons here in town." They both looked at Bill. Bill was looking at the portal, he was thoroughly impressed.

Then Stan's words hit him.

"Wait what what what? You want me to help you? You want me to help you kill said bad demons?!" He asked, appalled.

"Look we realize you aren't that type of...erm...guy..." Gideon shut himself up.

"We aren't going to make you stab them or anything, we just need help finishing this portal and-"

"I can't-"

"We know that-"

"NO!" Bill boomed, he immediately calmed himself down. "I literally am not capable of helping you do any harm to other demons. It's demon law. We cannot harm or kill one another, we can't assist." Bill shook his head. "I would help you if I could, but I can't." He shook his head.

"Damnit." Stan's fist hit the control table next to him. "If I could find the fourth journal there wouldn't be a single probelm!" Bill coughed. "You know where it is." It wasn't a question.

"I can't help you kill a demon." Bill winked. Ugh demons and their rules.

"Hey Bill, do you know where journal number four is? I need something to hold my coffee table straight." Stan said rolling his eyes.

"I can tell you right now, good sir that your innocent journal is...in Gravity Falls." He scratched his neck. "I can feel that it's here, but I can't place where it is. The author probably coated it in hexes and charms. I can't see its exact location." He sighed. 

 

"But it's definitely within the twin limits?" Gideon asked.

"Absolutely." He nodded then got ready to snap himself back into the mindscape before he stopped. "Stanford, the twins are back in town." This wasn't a question either. Stan nodded. "Keep an eye on them. Something big is happening this summer, they're going to be a big part of it. To be honest, I'm worried about them." Stan gave him a confused look.

"How do you know-"

"I don't know how I know. I probably fell into the dreams of a time demon, and that's scary stuff okay? Just promise me you'll keep a close eye on them?" Bill shivered at the memory of what he saw.

"What did you see?" Bill shook his head at Gideon.

"Just watch your backs and the twins. Things are going crazy." With that he disappeared leaving Gideon and Stan befuddled.

~~

"My two favorite twins!" Mabel actually smiled at Stan. Stan never really looked at them weird, he acknowledged their difference from the rest of the world, but it stopped there. 

"Good to see you Grunkle Stan!" She said happily for once.

"I'm going to explore." Dipper said, dropping his bags on the ground and going outside.

"I see high school isn't treating him well." The two laughed and went to go catch up.

~~

There was nothing more satisfying than the crunch of breaking bones.

Dipper sneered at the animal at his feet. Nothing like a good animal mutilation to get rid of a little jet lag. Dipper watched the animal twitch and convulse, partially deep in thought.

Something was wrong with this town. Not that it was a bad wrong, not to Dipper anyways. The air seemed darker, which was a really difficult thing to detect, unless you knew how to sense these things. Dipper was always so good at that, probably because he himself was one of those things.

The animal stopped twitching bringing Dipper out of his thoughts. "Damn you died fast." He grumbled, turning on a heel to go find something else to toture.

What could be happening? It sure as Hell didn't have anything to do with Bill, Bill was all sugar and goodness. Maybe it had to do with Gideon? Maybe he was up to his usual spiel.

Dipper picked up a handful of rocks and started to toss them at birds he caught up in the trees. He didn't miss much, but he still hit the tree sometimes when a bird caught on and moved.

And if all the birds had of been around, Dipper would've missed the hollow clang of a rock hitting a metallic surface. He stopped and turned around, everything looked normal. He threw a few rocks in the general direction of where the bird once sat, only to hear a series of tinks and the rocks hit metal. In moments Dipper was at the trunk of the tree, tapping it and listening for the hollow metal clangs. He found the tree easily and looked around it for any important signs. Finally he found it. A six fingered hand engraved on the outside, very bottom of the tree.

A new clue from the writer!

He traced the shape with his finger. What could it take to get in?

As his finger left the design, the tree started to shake and a door-like shape opened up in the bark. Bingo.

~~~

"'Griffins are more powerful than I ever expected. Their blood can cure anything from the common cold to polio. Make one mad enough and you'll be dead in minutes. Weakness: they're scared of mice.'" Dipper looked at Mabel. "Mabel this is amazing! I didn't even know there was a fourth book! Mabel this has more secrets than the first two, look at this! A collection of jewels that can give you insane powers." He pointed excitedly to the page.

"Awesome, now if you could just find one we would have something to go on." She said back.

"There's code next to each one, it looks like demon code." He squinted at the shapes.

"Then let's ask our over-friendly resident demon to translate." Dipper smirked at his sister.

"Sister mine, you are a genius."


	3. Chapter 3

Bill plopped down on the ground and fell back with a roll of his eyes. He may be sugar and goodness, but gosh this repetitive summoning was driving him insane. He sat up and looked at his summoners, the Pines twins. He sighed, and stood up brushing the dust from his human form. The twins gaped at him.

"Yes yes it's still me, Bill Cipher. This is my human form, yadda yadda ya any who why do you all need me? What'd I do this time?" He asked, expecting something insane. Dipper flips to a page in a book and shows it to him.

"Decipher this for us?" Bill squinted at the words.

Bill read it for himself first; To all who can read this, do not allow those whose names are below to get their dirty hands on this book.

"I can't read that kid." He shrugged, that list was comprised of a bunch of powerful demons.

"You have to be able to! Surely that's demon language, look at it!" Dipper said. Bill is laughed.

"Demonic Symbols are much more complex than that kid, I don't know what it is though. And they don't call me Cipher for nothing, I know every language ever, and that's nothing I know. It's probably just some silly code, nothing to worry about." It was Djinagro, the most rare language of demons, of course Bill could read it.

"I need to know!" Dipper shouted slamming the book shut. Bill glanced down at the cover. Book Four. BOOK FOUR. He grabbed it, terribly inpolitely, from Dipper's hands.

"How about I take this with me, and look through my resources in the mindscape and bring it back when I find an answer! Okay okay!" With a flash he was gone. Dipper gave a frustrated scream and threw a stack of books off his desk. 

"Brother, relax brother!" Mabel said, grabbing his shoulder. She pulled out her phone and flipped through her pictures. Each picture was a page of the book. "In full resolution." She said softly.

"Sister mine, you're my favorite person on the planet."

~~

It had only been a few hours since Bill dissapeared, but Dipper couldn't take this. He couldn't wait for answers. So he summoned up the answer bringer.

A demon by the name of Geneari.

He could grant any wish, if the wishee helped fulfill one of Geneari's wishes. Dipper decided it couldn't hurt, so he drew up the summoning circle and said the incantation.

Geneari was a creature of dark red and black and gold. He wasn't the bright kind of demon like his relatives, but years of following others beck and call caused him to grow dark and greedy. It's probably the reason he was covered head to toe in jewels. "Hello, puny mortal, how can I be of assistance today?" He asked sighing.

"The real question is, how can I assist you?" Geneari squinted at the boy.

"Please don't. You're not going to trick or seduce me, just tell me what you want and I'll tell you what I want then we can shake on it." He said growing impatient.

"I have found my favorite demon. I would like you to translate every code on these pages." He handed the demon prints of every page in the book. The demon glanced at them and nodded.

"Djinagro is natural for a demon like me, I can finish all this in...10 minutes? Maximum." He nodded.

"Perfect, now how can I help you?"the demon smirked.

"I have some plans for this town, and I'm gonna need someone to assist me. Cipher is still in this domain, right?"

~~

"Stan, Gideon!" He shouted, throwing himself out of the mindscape and into the room. They looked at him as he handed them the journal. Stan grabbed it. "Keep this the hell away from your twins. Don't you dare let them near it. Something BAD is happening-"

"We're trying-"

"No no no. You all need to leave. Leave while you can. It's going to get dangerous fast. Summon within the city limits has called a demon to help them, I can sense his presence. I can't put my finger on who it is, but it's imperative that you leave and take all of those stupid journals with you. It's a dark demon, darker than any force you can imagine!"

"We are getting rid of those forces, have no fear." Gideon said calmly. Bill ran over to him and gripped his shoulders.

"Gideon, you don't understand, heck I don't understand, but you need to leave. NOW. Forget your plan and forget the twins. Leave this town while you can, you have to listen to me! Something bad is happening."


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel wiped the piece of cloth over the counter. Dipper was upstairs having casual conversation with a demon while she was stuck working. Of course, goes to show what happens when you become the tiniest bit too nice.

"Mabel it's so good to see you." Mabel groans but looks up at Pacifica, who was smiling like a princess at a ball.

"Oh, good afternoon Pacifica Ocean." Mabel snickered.

"I didn't know you were back in town!" She replied, totally unfazed by the comment.

"It's only been a day or two, now scram." Mabel said, turning to look away before snapping back. Pacifica had on a blue-green gemmed necklace. It was a glowing turquoise. "Your necklace." Pacifica looked down at it and smiled.

"Isn't it lovely? I found it in my parents collection of antiques." Mabel pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures to one of the page containing magical amulets.

Holy shit.

This was the most powerful of the list.

"It's...wow..." she whispered.

She HAD to get her hands on it.

She HAD to get it for her and Dipper.

~~

"Brother?" He hummed in reply, bent over prints of the journal pages studying the newly decoded phrases and names. "Look at the fifth page." He looked up at her, then turned to the fifth page, the page with magic jewels on it. "Pacifica has the one on the top right." She said softly. He bent down to read it then snapped back to look at her.

"Mabel you have to get that. You have to use your skills, do you think-"

"I can use my skills on a girl, yes, especially a girl like her. Flower Power girls usually play for both teams, I'll handle this. Just give me some time." She winked at him and walked over to her closet, picking out her outfit for the next day. "So did we find out the deciphered codes?"

"Yeah I did," he nodded "page 17 had a list of the most powerful dark demons in the mindscape. Page 23, a list of spells and incantations that can allow for multitudes of vicious impacts. Page 26, my favorite a page full of descriptions of the most powerful demon that exists. Of course attached with the warning of do not trust, but luckily for us he's already agreed to be on our side." Dipper chuckled maniacally.

"On our side for what?" She asked, peering over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, our world domination plan. We made it up this morning, it's going to be oogles of fun. Dont tell me it wouldnt be nice to get whatever you want and not work for it." He said, almost mockingly.

"Oh, it'd be very nice. It's so tiring being me." She pouted.

"Then give me a few days and that necklace, and you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of."

~~

Stage one of Seduction: make the target feel noticed. 

"Pacifica, that dress really highlights your eyes." Pacifica turns and looks shocked for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Oh Mabel you're the sweetest thing!" She giggles. 

"No Pacifica, you are! And look at your hair today, it's absolutely shimmering in the sunlight!" Pacifica blushes at that comment.

Stage two: make the subject feel an attraction.

"Pacifica?" Pacifica turns smiling, then her face drops. Mabel is standing there wearing a deep necked shirt that's probably too small for her. Her breasts are barely covered by the cups of her bra, allowing them to hang freely. She had the bright red shirt paired with a long-flowy tan skirt, and the beaded headband she had on added to her hippie look, not to mention her minimalist sandals. Pacifica was big on the whole 'save the earth' craze, so of course she'd be attracted to someone dressed like that. "What do you think of this shirt? Is it to small? I feel like my girls aren't situated right." Mabel proceeded to grab her breasts and resituate them. Pacifica blushed bright red and tried hard to look at Mabel's face, failing miserably.

"No- no they- they- they look great Mabel I uh- well- I like your skirt." She was nervous.

Perfect.

Stage three: get physically close to them. 

"Pacifica!!!" The scream came immediately before Mabel crashed into her and sent her to the ground. They were at the public pool, where Mabel had oh so casually followed Pacifica to in a very stalkery manner. "I'm so sorry!" Pacifica looked up to see Mabel, inches away from her and laying on top of her. "The pavement is so slick, I just tripped and fell, oh Pacifica are you okay?" He touched her face gently. "Are you hurt?" Pacifica visually got flustered again. This was too fun.

"No- no- no I'm- I'm fine Mabel, are you okay?" Mabel smiled.

"I'm just peachy, and lucky that you broke my fall! You're such a dear!" She leaned forwards and kissed the girls cheek, like a close friend would. This only made Pacifica more flustered. Then Mabel got off her. "We should have a sleepover tonight! Wouldn't that be fun?" Pacifica nodded.

"Your place or mine?" Mabel asked as Pacifica quietly tailed behind her, observing the way her hips swayed as she walked.

Step five: make a personal connection.

"Paz?" Pacifica snapped to meet the girls eyes. "Your house or mine tonight? For our sleepover?" Pacifica blushed, had she agreed to that?

"Well, uh, mine I guess. Mine yes mine, I have to take care of my pet, he isn't used to me not being home yet. I- I just got him." Mabel smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

"Awesome! I'll be over at six!" She said, picking up her bag of clothes, and smiling and Pacifica before leaving her staring at the girls hips swaying away.

~~

"Mortal." Dipper rolled his eyes at the demon.

"Please call me Dipper, Mortal is too generic and we are going to be working together soon. Use my name." He huffed.

"Of course, Dipper. Anyways, I need to ask you something." Dipper nodded, staring intently at a page in the third journal, he was looking for a mystical creature to rip apart. God it'd be so much more amusing. They crack so differently. "Do you know an older, fez wearing man and a young young boy who has white hair?" Dipper looked up at him.

"Of course I do, why do you ask such a thing?" Dipper knew something was up.

"You've been searching so desperately for your fourth journal, I think they have something to do with it." He shrugged.

"Like what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ph 5

"Mabel, how is Pacifica Ocean's seduction going?" Mabel smirked at her twin.

"Perfectly of course, tonight I'll set the final piece in motion. By tomorrow evening, she'll literally be putty in my hand." Mabel snickered.

"Great." He looked over his pages once more. "I think Stan and Gideon are up to something." She looked at him.

"More of their dumb, 'I need to end evil demons' schemes again?" She cackled. "They won't get far." She waved him off.

"Normally they wouldn't, no, but right now they have a demon on their side." Mabel paused in packing her sleep over bag.

"What's that now?" She asked, turning to him.

"Cipher has been helping them. He stole the journal the other day for something. My demon assistant informed me just a while ago, he thinks it's because Cipher doesn't want us to have it." She groaned. 

"We never get to have anything fun." She whined.

"Which is exactly why we are going to get it back, and there's only one way I know how to get what we want." He looked at her for a moment before she scoffed.

"I don't have the time, Dipper. This amulet is more important than the book. If you want it, you go seduce him for it. I'm not." She threw more things in her bag before pulling out her phone and texting him a list of steps. "Do everything those texts say and you literally can't go wrong. You've seen me do it, you know it works. Have fun." She gave him the loser sign and left for Pacifica's.

~~

By the time Dipper had summoned Bill, Bill had just barely managed to wake up from his nap. "Dipper Pines! How can I help you today, yah little hethin?" He teased, knowing it didn't hurt Dipper in the slightest.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. Bill you're so amazing and kind, you never deserved me being so mean to you. I'm sorry." Bill looked genuinely surprised.

"Uh, well Dipper that's really really nice of you...thank you..." he was taken aback.

"I think we should hang out and get to know each other better, I think we could be...I don't know..." he stepped closer to the demon "close...don't you think?" Dipper asked softly. Bill blushed.

"Well...uh...sure yeah of course, uh okay." He nodded awkwardly. Damn, this /was/ fun.

"Awesome! What should we do? I have time to kill!" He was trying so hard not to laugh at the joke he just made.

"I don't know, what do you like to do?" Dipper shrugged.

"Lots of things, what about you?" No one had ever asked Bill that.

"Oh well uh...I enjoy making dreams." He said softly.

"Tell me more about how you make dreams, I've always wanted to know."

Target noticed and attracted.

No wonder Mabel did this all the time, it was like breaking a living rats bones by hand:

Easy.

~~

"Stan?" Dipper called, but to no avail. He'd searched the entire house, where could the old man be? Son of a bitch. Too bad Bill had mindscape stuff to do, seducing him was more fun than Dipper would've thought.

"Ah! Dipper!" He turned at the shriek to see Gideon coming out of the...vending machine? The vending machine was a door? How stupid could he of been! All this time. Gideon was clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Where'd you come from?" Gideon cowered a little but didn't speak, Dipper reached into his pocket and flipped open his pocket knife, pointing it to the boy.

"S-Stan's s-secret l-lab! Don'thurtmeplease." He cowered under Dippers ruthless gaze. Dipper grinned. 

"Thank you, Gideon Gullible." He picked the kid up and tossed him over his shoulder before walking down to the lab. "Gee kid, you're squirmy. That's just gonna make this part all the more fun." He cackled.

"No, no no no NO NO NO! STAN! STAN GET OUT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last chapter and every chapter from here on might include something like "Ph6" ignore that. It's just just the title. (PH stands for power hungry) I'm sick and erasing it on mobile is so much work 
> 
> iapologizeforbeingsolazyohpleaseforgivemereaders

Ph 6

Dipper had never gotten such an opportunity. He was getting bored of small animals, this, this sounded much more fun. He sure as hell was going to take it while it was presented to him. He pulled on the knot around Gideon's little hands and gently sent the chair tipping over, knocking Gideon into the floor on his face with a thump. And a crack.

"Oh good-" Gideon screamed in agony.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a broken nose." He cackled. "That's not the worst that's going to happen to you today." Dipper looked over at Stan and smiled. Stan was chained to a big pipe along the wall, there was no way he was going to be getting out of that. "Right Stan?" Stan glared at him.

"Kid, you've got to stop this nonsense-"

"NONSENSE? I'm sorry, which of the two of us was hiding a 40 foot tall metal triangle in the basement?" He gestured to the thing. "What the hell is it anyways, an Easy Bake Oven to make your tea cookies?" He laughed.

"The hell it isn't. Dipper you don't know-"

"Shut up. Just tell me what it does and how to work it!" Dipper said, going to the controls and shining his pocket blacklight on the pages of the book.

"Dipper-"

"Using the portal the wrong way can lead to - oh ho ho Stanford Pines. You have to inform me." He said, looking over at Stan. 

"Dipper you have to stop this-" he glared at Stan.

"Tell me how to work this or else." They glared at each other.

"Kill me. Do it. I dare you. But you won't do it because you're too scared." Stan said.

"Oh no, I won't be killing you anytime soon, I need you for valuable information. But there are other people I don't need." He looked over his shoulder at Gideon.

"The hell you do need him!" Stan shouted suddenly. "He's...important-"

"Bullshit. I don't need a degree in psychology to know you're lying your ass off." He scoffed. "You have five seconds to start telling me info before I make you regret not giving it to me." Dipper says, staring his uncle down. "Five...four...three...two...one...really? Okay," he turned to Gideon "remember this Gullible Gleeful, he made me do this." He smirks and pulls out his pocket knife, flicking it open and approaching Gideon. He stooped down to look at Gideon closer.

"Dipper-"

"Hush now, this will only hurt if you move." With a smile he sliced through enough layers of skin of Gideon's face to make him bleed. He screamed in agony like a limb had just been ripped off.

"Dipper stop it!" Dipper tsk-ed his uncle and continued to slice along visible skin of Gideon's body. The boy trembled and cried and wept. None of this little victims could ever cry, this was more than fun to Dipper.

This was entertaining as hell.

"Anyone going to tell me what this thing is?" The two boys stayed silent, save for Gideon's wimpers and cries of pain. "Suit yourself boys." He chuckled and looked over at Stan as he plunged the blade into Gideon's upper arm. He cried out, screaming in agony. He pulled the knife out and plunged it back in, keeping his eyes on Stan. Stan was terrified to be honest, but Dipper couldn't know how to work the portal. Especially not after witnessing this. Gideon and Stan knew what they were getting into, and they promised each other that they'd fight to the death to keep the portal working correctly like it was intended to. And to be sure it enter reached evil hands.

Much like the ones currently coated in Gideon's blood. The blade had been repeatedly stabbed into his arm, and has slowly moved to his shoulder. Dipper was getting close to Gideon's neck. "Dipper you're going to kill him!" Stan shouted, straining to unattach from the wall. Surely Dipper wouldn't-

"This could all stop right here if you tell me how to use this thing." He sang, continuing to stab Gideon, the blade ever closer to his neck.

"Dipper stop it." Stan was actually getting ready to cry, he and Gideon had gotten close over years. Fighting evil demons had become like collecting stamps to the two, they'd worked so hard and gotten so close.

"Stan don't-" Gideon coughed. "Don't tell him-" he coughed again, spitting up blood. Dipper stood up and brought Gideon's chair with him. Gideon was now sitting up, slumped over in the chair trying to catch his breath. Before he could, Dipper held the back of the chair and punched Gideon in the stomach. Gideon almost puked.

"Is this what you want Stanford?" Dipper's finger traced along Gideon's bloody jaw. "Your ten year old best friend, bleeding and wounded?" He cooed sickeningly to Stan. "Because that's what's happening."

"Dipper you need to stop-"

"I will, if you'll tell me how to work the damn machine!" He yelled, reaching over and punching Gideon in the face in anger.

"Don't you dare Stan, we've worked to hard!" Gideon stuttered out.

"Gideon-"

"Complete the mission Stan, you know what to do." Dipper punched him again.

"God you talk too much." He shoved the chair and Gideon fell on his injured arm. "Tomorrow, tomorrow if you haven't decided to open your little mouths," he laughed "it's going to be a lot worse than this." He chuckled menacingly.

And as he walked out, the voice in his head became a vision for only Dipper to see.

"You did good, Mr. Pines. Very impressive work if I say so myself. I think it would've done well with some more blood!" Geneari said excitedly. Dipper looked down and rubbed his hands together, smearing the blood up under his nails and letting it soak into his skin. There was nothing like the feeling of blood on your hands.

"Thanks, that's out of my normal league." He shrugged.

"I think it's right in your league but pesky mortal codes have prevented you from unlocking your potential." Dipper nodded.

"That's entirely true."

"Mr. Pines, I say it's high time you start working on your plot to seduce Bill Cipher again. He's waiting in the minds cape for you actually, isn't he?" Dipper nods.

"Yeah." 

Little did Dipper know, he was not only dealing with a dark and powerful demon, he was dealing with a hypnosis demon.

Geneari was silently informing him of his next move.

Luckily for Dipper, Geneari couldn't speak to him in the mindscape. That was Bill's territory. 

But lucky for Geneari, Dipper was easily influenced so most of his comments stayed in the back of his mind.

~~

Dipper crawled into his bed, not before shooting Mabel a text saying "In the mindscape working. If you even come home tonight, don't wake me up." And he laid his head down on the pillow closing his eyes. He didn't even get another thought in as he was yanked into the mindscape. Bill was smiling and him when Dipper got up.

"Good, we'll night as you humans like to say!" He chuckled. "What have you been up to today?" Dipper shrugged, but internally grinned.

"The usual, monster hunting and mystery solving. What about you?" Dipper asked, turning to his and looking as sweetly innocent as possible. Bill faltered a little. The kid was adorable, and hot all at the same time. I mean, look at his big eyes. That beautifully perfect curly brown hair. Those little cheeks and perfection- "What have you been up to today?" Bill chuckled nervously as the kid had distracted him.

"N-nothing much." He cleared his throat, then realized the was still in his demon form "Ah...uh...hold on." With a snap of his fingers he was in his human looking form, the tall blonde with the golden eyes and the even darker golden skin. He blushed and looked at the boy. Jeez. The boy was in his teens, good gracious how can one kid effect him so much? /He was an all powerful demon/. How on earth could this kid effect him so much?

"Is it just me, or is your skin glowing today?" Bill blushed darker by a shade.

"W-what?" He stammered, looking down at his arm.

"Yeah, it's...brighter. I like it." Dipper smiled at him, as if the comment was nothing. But Bill's heart fluttered.

Dipper hasn't actually said this to compliment him, or make him feel good about himself. Dipper had said it because he actually meant it. Bill's skin had a brighter, more intense glow to it. Usually he just gleamed in dark skinned glory, but today he was the sunlight itself. Dipper's eyes had basked in the perfection of his skin color today. Both their stomachs churned in a lovey kind of way.

Bill shook his head. /You can't fall for a human, Bill. It'll ruin you./

Dipper shook his head. /You can't fall for anyone, Dipper. It'll ruin your plans./

And yet, after they each took a moment, they continued on their way, walking through the mindscape and discussing silly codes that lay dormant around the world.

The one that stumped them both was the code of Phone Numbers. Was it truly possible that coincidence led them to spell things?

~~

Wham.

The chair back smacked against the floor, sending Gideon toppling onto his wrists. They crunched under him as he screamed in agony.

"Alright, idiots. I know you know why Cipher took my journal. Why'd he do it?" Dipper asked, looking between the two, both now laying on the ground.

"Never telling you." Gideon coughed "You'll-" he coughed again, this time spitting up blood.

"Cipher is a good demon, Dipper. Don't drag him into-"

"Into what? What I plan to do with this weapon once I get my hands on the answers? If you'd tell me, you two might live through it." He chuckled.

"Dipper you've gotta stop this! You don't truly understand how much this portal means to this town! If we don't use it-"

"I. DON'T. CARE." the scream was the most demented thing that ever came out of Dipper's mouth. His eyes were glowing turquoise and his teeth were barred in a smile. 

"You're not Dipper. You're not my nephew! Who are you?" Stan asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about your nephew old man." Dipper ruffled Stan's hair as he walked by. "Like his pure joy in murder, his hidden stash of chemicals upstairs under his bed, let me tell you Stanford, Dipper does a lot more than just collect those knives of his." Geneari laughed. 

"Who are you?" He laughed again.

"The name is Geneari. But you won't be seeing me long." He walked casually over to Gideon, sitting his chair up and walking behind him. "You're sweet little nephew has asked me some favors." He chuckled. "The first begins with getting rid of obstacles in his way, and that one my dear boys," he reaches down and snaps Gideon's neck. Gideon doesn't even get a chance to scream. "Involves you two." He turns on a heel to walk towards Stan. "And get the answers the boy requires." He places a hand on Stan's head and suddenly Dipper, a little figure in the scenescape, can see everything Stan has ever seen. Including everything he needed to know about the portals. "Perfect." Geneari smiled. "Thanks for the info, old man." Geneari laughs and reaches into Dipper pocket pulling out his Pocket knife and stooping down to Stan's level, before thrusting the knife into the old man's chest. Over and over again.

The blood sprays and covers Dipper, but Dipper is too busy sorting through memories to see Stan's failing body. Too busy to notice that Geneari picks both men up and throws them in a nearby stove heater and snaps his fingers, engulfing the two bodies in flames.

As the larger body's hand moves up to try and find a way out, he lets out a scream and the door in closed on his fingers, trapping him forever.

And Dipper is still sorting and shifting, too busy to notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Ph 7

Mabel's phone buzzes, but she doesn't bother to look. She's sitting next to Pacifica on her bed and their watching another fucking romantic comedy. God Mabel hated these stupid movies. Instead she looked over at Pacifica, trying to make her feel looked at and noticed. That was another step in her process.

But this time was different. This time...this time she was looking at her so she'd feel noticed, but not to deceive her. Mabel suddenly felt like Pacifica was worth being noticed by her. Like someone should tell her how cute her laugh is, like someone should hold her close and tell her she's beautiful, like someone should ask her to be a model for...well anything really. She could do it. Easily. 

Mabel shook her head. No way. No. No. No. No. No-

"Mabel, what's up? You okay?" Pacifica asks, looking over at her friend concerned.

"Oh yeah just..." she runs a hand through her hair. "You look really pretty...that's all." Pacifica blushes.

"Really?" Mabel was taken aback by this question.

"I...yes...has no one ever told you that?" Pacifica shook her head.

"No" she kind of laughed as she turned to her face to the TV again. "I don't know if you've noticed, but people really don't like me. I'm considered a freak around here." She picked at her nails. "I can promise you I'm the only vegetarian in Gravity Falls." She laughed half heartedly again.

"Well you're not a freak to me, in fact your gorgeous." Mabel blushes as she says it. She didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I-" Pacifica looks at her, stunned. Mabel reaches over and takes her hand.

"Pacifica-" she sighs and leans over, kissing the girl gently on the lips. Before Mabel knows it, Pacifica has pulled herself over on top of Mabel and she's straddling her, kissing her and holding her close and they kiss. When Pacifica finally pulls back, Mabel just looks up at her.

"Whoa." She breaths out, Pacifica was perfect. In every way.

"I really like you Mabel, like really really really like you. I have for a while." Mabel pauses, weighing her options. Then she realizes.

"I really like you too." With that she grabs the girl by the back of her neck and in for another kiss.

~~

When Mabel got home, 'Dipper' (Geanari really) had already changed out of his bloody clothes and switched into clean pajamas, burning them along with the two bodies.

"I thought you were in the mindscape." Dipper shrugged.

"I was, then I woke up. I think I had a muscle spasm. Not entirely sure." He rubbed the back of his head, not entirely sure what had happened after he was yanked out of the mindscape. "Either way, Bill is going to be putty in my hands in a matter of hours." He smirked.

"So is Paz." Mabel smiled.

"Paz?" Dipper looked at her, suddenly very serious.

"Yeah Paz...oh...oh I meant Pacifica. It's my nickname for her, it uh helps her feel comfortable around me." She nodded nervously.

"Oh okay then." He scoffed, reaching into his bedside drawer and grabbing out his papers from the books. "So she still has that necklace?" Mabel nodded.

"Yep, why do you want it so bad anyways?" She asked softly.

"That necklace can give one the powers to lift anything of any weight, it also gives me the ability to create demonic fire. That is something I'm going to need." He chuckled.

"Why do you need that?" Mabel asked, suddenly sounding surprisingly sweet and innocent and... almost scared. 

"We have plans for this town Mabel. Don't forget what we're here for." She shook her head violently.

"You're right. You're absolutely right, how could I forget." He smirked.

"Now rest sister, rest."


	8. Chapter 8

Ph8

Mabel tossed. She couldn't fall asleep.

"Remember what we're here for sister."

They were here to spend the summer with their grunkle, who had been missing for three days. Mabel had already notified the police, but they wouldn't go look for him. Something about 'He's done this before, he'll be back.' They wouldn't explain what they meant, so Mabel just sat back and waited impatiently.

Dipper was having problems of his own. Usually he'd go off into the woods, kill a small creature and come back an hour or so later and feel utterly satisfied. But now, he came back feeling empty. Like it didn't satisfy his needs. He had been staring at the same printed page for hours, he was thinking, and not about the books.

What was wrong with him?

First the feelings with Cipher, now the anti-feelings with murdering small creatures, it was almost like Dipper needed more...

Maybe that's it. He needed more from both of his pleasures to get over them.

Pleasure? He considered Bill a pleasure?

Bill?! Dipper shook his head violently. Cipher. He always called him Cipher, never Bill. They hated each other.

Didn't they?

~~

This trip into the mindscape was different. Dipper felt free the moment he went inside it. He felt relaxed. Bill smiled over at him "Hiya Pine Tree! How was your day?" He asked brightly.

"It was awful, but now I'm here and I feel...so much better." He looked down at his hands, not sure what was happening.

"I'm glad! The mindscape is the best place to feel less anxious about things!" He smiled.

"I noticed. I might have to stay here...I feel like a whole new person." He stretched and paced forwards towards bill when he realized.

"Where are we?" Bill looked shy all of the sudden.

"Oh this is my...home as you humans call it. I refer to it as the Cipher shack." He chuckled.

"Why you bring me here?" Bill blushed.

"Well, I thought we were good friends so...I decided I'd bring you here! No one else has been here before. It's not safe for a demon to see my home." Bill scratched his neck.

"I..." he looked at Bill who was looking back shyly.

"I know, it's really minimalist for a dream demons home.." it was pretty minimalist indeed. It was no bigger than two of Dipper's bedroom at home combined. It had a small kitchen in the corner, a table with two chairs, placed just so the place felt homey and not solitary, a small couch that would fit three people if it needed to, a bed which was a well sized bed with a gold satin bedspread and a contraption in the last corner that looked like a mix between a tapestry holder and a very old sewing machine. "I prefer it this way. Most demons have a castle in their realm, but that's just not me..." Bill shrugged.

"No, this is...I love it. It's cozy almost." He actually smiled.

"I've never seen you genuinely smile." Dipper looked over at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I've never seen your real smile...I know you've been putting on a fake smile. I could sense it, but I also knew you didn't hate spending time with me so I figured you were just trying to make me feel comfortable...this smile? This is the one that makes me feel comfortable." Dipper blushed and looked away, but Bill didn't.

"Dipper, call me crazy all you want, but I've got to say it." Dipper turned to look at him. "I like you. A lot. And not as just a friend. I know we used to be at each others throats, well on your side anyways, but now...I don't know...I feel like we have...something...like a uh...what is it called? What am I thinking of?" He looked down at his feet, pondering.

"A connection?" His head snapped up and he pointed at Dipper.

"Yes! Yes! A connection! That's what it is! And we have one." He walked over to Dipper and took his hands. "I can sense it, can you?"

Everything in Dipper's mind said no. Screamed no. Cried no. Love was not something Dipper came here for, love wasn't something he wanted in his life.

But maybe he needed it.

"Yes." Dipper squeezed his hands. 

He couldn't deny the connection he'd been feeling to the dream demon. It only came about in the mindscape, outside of it he was an entirely different person.

"Would kissing be appropriate?" Bill asked softly.

"I think so." Dipper said without thinking. And before he knew it, Bill's arms were wrapped around him and he had him in a tight lip-lock. Dipper kissed back, not thinking about any devious plans, or killing small animals, just thinking about the man who was making him smile once more.

How had this happened?

~~

Their impromptu make out session had just ended with both of them laying on Bill's couch. Bill was under Dipper, and Dipper was drawing patterns over Bill's button up with his fingertips. They were both shocked at Dipper's current mood. He was almost always angry or similar. He was usually a hellion. But right now he was content. Dipper shivered all of the sudden.

"Are you cold?" Dipper nodded gently. Bill put out his hand and engulfed it in flames, then creating a small container out of thin air and placing the fire in it. He let go of it and it levitated in front of Dipper's face, instantly warming his body. "Sorry, the mindscape is a cold place for humans." He mumbled.

"How do you do that?" Bill looked at him. "Magic. You can do it in the real world too, I've seen you do it. How do you do it?" Bill shrugged, then paused to think for a moment.

"I could teach you, but since you're a human you'd have to learn slowly...painfully slowly. Your body can't handle magic all at once like demons...do you want to learn?" Dipper nodded and looked up at him.

"Please? That'd be awesome!" He sounded excited.

"Let's do it then." Bill smiled. He reached down and took Dipper's hand. "Focus on your palm." He did as he was told, putting all his focus into his palm. "Lesson one done." He smiled down at Dipper, who just looked back shocked. "Trust me, you'll get to learn cool things soon. But I'll teach you that one later." He laughed lightly. Dipper squinted at him, but before he could say another word, Dipper was yanked from the mindscape and back to reality. He sat up, looking for the source of his awakening. He didn't see anything out if the obvious. Maybe another muscle spasm? He didn't know.

But he did know, he wanted to learn how to hypnotize someone.

Perhaps Cipher could teach him how.

He smirked to himself. Surely that's not a high level technique, how could he convince Cipher to give it to him?

Then he cackled out loud. Cipher would teach him easily with that method.

~~

Falling back to sleep took some work, but once he got there he went straight to Bill's home. He looked up and saw Bill, standing there, slightly worried. "Dipper, you scared me! I was so worried when you-" Dipper pulled him in for a hard kiss, holding him close and tightly.

"I had an idea when I woke up." Bill simply hummed in reply. "Wouldn't it be fun to know how to hypnotize someone?" Bill looked at him.

"You can only hypnotize people in their weakest moments, and at that point it's worse than it normally would be. Why would you want to hypnotize people?" Bill said softly.

"It'd be so fun to watch Mabel pick her nose in front of boys, don't you agree?" He smirked.

"Ah, pranks...I mean it's a low enough level spell...it will wear off quickly since you're not very experienced-"

"I'll trade you for that spell." Dipper said softly, leaning up and kissing him.

"T-trade? Trade what?" He stammered.

"Well..." he kissed Bill again and his hands moved to undo Bill's suit pants. Without warning at all, he reached into Bill's pants and grabbed him. Bill gasped, and get harder st the feeling. He'd never experienced anything like this before.

"What are you doing to me, P-Pine Tree?" He gasped out.

"Pleasing you...if you like what I do, you can teach me that spell." He smirked.

"O-okay." He mumbled. Dipper grinned, he knew this would work, the dream demon had probably never jacked off in his life. Dipper's hand worked slowly up and down Bill's shaft, Bill moaned and threw his head back. "Pine Tree what- oh my-" he moaned again as Dipper picked up speed. Dipper kept slowly picking up sleep, never letting him go. Bill crumpled forwards onto his shoulder, moaning loudly and beginning to pant. What was this human doing to him?

Dipper worked his erection until her came all over the inside of his pants with a loud screaming moan. Dipper let go of him and pulled his hand out from his pants. Bill tried to catch his breath but ended up collapsing on the couch behind them, Dipper crawled on top of him and cuddled while the demon caught his breath. They sat there for a moment.

"What do you call that?" Bill asked softly.

"Jacking off. Usually you do it to yourself, but I can see you've never done it. Did you enjoy it?" Bill nodded.

"So much, I'm actually going to teach you that spell." Dipper looked up at him for a moment.

"Spell? oh the spell! I almost forgot." Dipper chuckled.

"Silly boy." He tapped Dipper's nose affectionately before he touched Dipper's temples. "Focus here." Dipper did as he was told. "Now focus on those spots on me." He did so. "Now focus on all those spots and tell me to do something simple out loud, proceeded by the 'gringortarium artibuae'." Dipper thought about this for a moment before focusing on both of their temples.

"Gringortarium artibuae; pretend to fall asleep." With that, Bill's eyes shut and his head fell limp before he let out a snore. Dipper smiled to himself then Bill looked up suddenly.

"You're more powerful than I thought." Dipper's face scrunched up. "It was only brief because I'm a demon, you need a lot more practice to affect a demon for long amounts of time. You can go about threw seconds with a demon and...maybe 30 with a human? It won't last long though, you've got one of the few magic ready brains, but even that's not enough to make you last long." He said softly, playing with the boys curls. "I can't get over how good that felt. That was amazing!" And suddenly, the weight that was previously on Dipper lifted and he felt, guilty. Guilty that he just dubiously caused Bill to teach him magic.

Why had he even wanted to learn that again?

He mentally shrugged the thought off and wrapped his arms around the demon.

"Maybe soon I'll hypnotize you to do it to me." Bill chuckled.

"Maybe I'll do it to you without the hypnotizing. I want you to feel that, it was amazing." Dipper smiled.

He was falling for this demon after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ph9

It had been a week since Dipper began learning to use magic. He was really good at it, it came naturally to him. He hadn't learned very far past hypnosis, but he'd gotten much better at it.

He'd also gotten better at handjobs. Bill was obsessed with them. The feelings that came from it were more than he'd ever felt in his life. Not even orgasm spells made him feel this good, and he'd used those long before Dipper. Maybe it was because there was another person invilved. Maybe it was the person who was involved.

Dipper was in the middle of browsing the photographed pages of the journal when he found something interresting.

"Tengarium arbitorium ditarium...a power leeching spell..." Dipper grinned to himself. Perfect. Now to test that.

He jumped onto the floor and grabbed a box of chalk and carefully sketched out Cipher's summoning wheel, then stepped into the center and chanted the spell of summon the demon. When the demon got there, with a bright flash of course, he smiled at Dipper. "Well, Pine Tree! A visit outside of the mindscape! What a treat! How are you-"

"Tengarium arbitorium ditarium." Cipher blinked at him for a moment before he slumped slightly. Dipper looked down at his hands, he could feel the power surging through his body. It felt amazing. "Gringortarium artibuae;" time to test his new powers. "give me a handjob." It was simple enough, nothing Cipher didn't already want to do to him. Cipher walked over to him and reached down to unzip Dipper's jeans, then reached into his boxers and grabbed his length. Dipper smirked as Cipher began to pump his hand up and down his dick, making it almost painfully hard. He kept going and going, faster and faster until Dipper moaned in pleasure and came into his boxers. Cipher pulled his hand out of his boxers and Dipper zipped his pants back up. "This is going you work out just perfectly my little triangle." He smirked. "Gringortarium artibuae; tell me where journal four is."

"It's back in the Cipher Shack in the mindscape." Dipper smiled.

"Go get it." Cipher disappeared, then a moment later returned and handed him the fourth journal. "Cipher, you make me the happiest person in the world." He smirked. "Gringortarium artibuae; decipher that list on page 16 for me." Cipher opened up the journal and flipped until he found the page.

"'To all who can read this, do not allow those whose names are below to get their dirty hands on this book: Alabasi, Medusa, Malifi, Yurinako, Geaneri, Fli-'"

"Geaneri? Geaneri!" The hypnotic spell was broken suddenly and Bill looked up at Dipper from his position now on the floor, the journal in his hands. Dipper looked infuriated. "G-G..." suddenly Dipper fell to the ground, bodily exhausted. Bill looked at him for a moment, then moved to him, looking at him carefully.

"Dipper, what- what is going on?" He places a hand on Dipper's forehead and is warped into his dreams, he see's Dipper smack into a wall. Over and over again. Bill moves to look from behind the boy and on the other side of the now clear wall is Bill, banging on the wall crying.

"Bill I- I'm- I...Bill I'm sorry! Bill please!" He screams.

"Dipper help me!" Bill screams back.

"Bill I'm sorry. I love you!" Bill reaches forward and grabs Dipper's shoulders, only to be shoved off by a mystic force. "I have plans for this town." He growled in a demonic voice. Bill gaped at him. "You Cipher and everyone else are standing in my way. As soon as my dear sister successfully scams the Northwest girl for her magic jewel, oh we will be in business. And Cipher won't stop us, not even Dipper will stop us. I will be invincible!" He screamed and Bill was thrown from Dipper's mind and back to the mindscape.

"There's a demon in his mind." Bill said, shocked and terrified for the boy. He got up and quickly opened a portal into Pacifica Northwest's dreams. Someone had to warn her.

~~

"Mabel! Your swing!" Pacifica said happily to the girl, who smiled, kissed her cheek softly and took a swing on the mini golf course in Pacifica's dream. Suddenly it all dissapeared.

"Pacifica? Right?" she spun to see a tall blonde man in front of her.

"Yes, who are you-"

"You need to get away from this town. Now." Pacifica looked at him. "You're in trouble. Mabel is playing you. She's trying to steal your-"

"Just a nightmare Pacifica, just a nightmare." She cradled her head. Shit, she was a lucid dreamer. She could throw him out like a piece of trash.

"Wait wait wait Pacifica I'm serious! This whole town is going to be destroyed if you don't-"

"Nightmare nightmare-"

"Listen to me, please you have to understand-"

"Nightmare nightmare-"

"MABEL IS TRICKING YOU-"

"NIGHTMARE-"

"Leave Gravity Falls-"

"GO AWAY!"

Bill looks up and he's back in the Cipher Shack.

"Ooh Dipper sweetie what have you gotten us into?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ph10

Mabel wakes up to Pacifica sleeping softly next to her. It's three am, and Mabel can't sleep. She sits up and stretches. She's falling in love, and she can't even stop it.

Dipper was going to be so mad when he found out.

~~

"Dipper!" Bill says as the boy enters the mindscape once more. Bill had been playing him back, acting as though nothing had happened. He had casted a spell on himself so Dipper could no longer hypnotize him, and every time Dipper tried to to get the book Bill through him out of the mindscape. Bill had deduced that Dipper was being actively half possessed by a powerful demon, he was trying hard to figure out which demon, but he couldn't ask him flat out. Today though, today he was going to force Dipper to stay in the mindscape and find out.

That was the plan at least. That is until he didn't come into the mindscape at all.

What the hell was happening?

~~

"If we combine, we could do so much damage to this dumb town. You'd have more power. More everything. Let's do it Dipper." Dipper smiled his devious smile, the one that really didn't belong to him anymore.

"Let's." He replied either his demonic voice.

Before the real Dipper could think about it, he was half demon.

Half Geaneri to be correct.


	11. Chapter 11

Ph11

"The day has come sister, we are getting that necklace." He smiled at his sister.

"Why are you so concerned about this fucking necklace, Dipper? Stan has been missing for weeks, we should be out looking for him. And I would have been, if it wasn't for you and Paz!"

"Stop calling her Paz! You're not friends, you're not in a real relationship with her." Mabel's voice hitched in her throat. That wasn't Dipper.

"No...you're right." She said, not meaning it, but seeing what he was planning to do.

"I'm always right. Now come on, let's go. I need that necklace now."

"Lets?" She asks "She's not going to give it to-"

"Gringortarium artibuae;" Mabel snapped to look at him "take me to the Northwest house and do what you do best sister." She nodded and together they walked out of the house.

~~

"Gringortarium artibuae;" Dipper/Geaneri said as the door opened. Pacifica paused in the doorway. "You and Mabel do your thing while I find your necklace." He said quickly, brushing past her to get inside the house. He searched for her room, and found it pretty easily when he saw a door with flowers on it. He walked in and started opening jewelry boxes before finally finding it. He pulled it out, then noticed the ribbon sticking out of the side. He pulled on it and the top piece came out, revealing another level filled with more magically gleaming jewels. He smirks and picks up the whole box before walking back to the door, casually walking past Mabel and Pacifica making out on the couch before going back to the shack.

He was so close to the end, he could already taste the fire in the air.

~~

Mabel sat up, her bra strap slipped off her shoulder as she did so. She rubbed her forehead. "What the hell?" She looked down at Pacifica. She was just with her brother, how'd she get here? Half naked with Pacifica?!

"Shooting Star!" There was a thump. Mabel looked over at Bill Cipher laying on the ground. With a a groan he got up and rubbed his head. "That's what I get for teleporting on a whim. I should've stretched my magic a bit." He groaned.

"Bill what the-"

"Shooting Star where's your brother?!" He asked panicked.

"He just left-"

"Dammit!" He swore loudly. Mabel gaped at him, and Pacifica stirred awake.

"What going on?"

"He's being possessed by a demon! I taught him how to hypnotize and now he's going crazy. After some crazy research and deal making I finally found the spell to unlock hypnotized memories, and he's in cahoots with a crazy demon. Like a demon who shouldn't be able to access humans because he's so powerful he's been locked up for several years. And now he's loose and he's going to destroy this town and-"

"Unlock my memories." He turned to look at Mabel. "I'm missing how I got here. He must have hypnotized me."

"No way, you're his sister. He'd never-"

"Do it." Bill looked at her as she intently glared at him.

"I know you." Pacifica said softly.

"I'm the dream demon who tried to warn you in your dreams a few days ago, but you didn't listen." He said softly, almost snappily.

"Bill Cipher you didn't-"

"Don't even shooting star it's not like-"

"Don't play with my girlfriend like that!" Bill stopped and looked at her. Then stepped forward and placed a hand on Pacifica and Mabel's heads simultaneously, whispering the spell to restore their memories and in the process, like always, looking at their dreams.

"I was wrong." Mabel blinked up at him as he moved his hands away. "You do love her, you're nothing like your brother. Pacifica I lied to you. Partially." Pacifica sat up throwing Mabel off.

"My necklace! He carried it out with him! That and my entire jewelry box! He took all my family heirlooms!" She gasped.

"They aren't mere necklaces Pacifica. They're magic gems that can give any human demonic powers. Dipper isn't Dipper right now. He's being possessed-"

"How do you know that?" Mabel asks, getting up and pulling her shirt back on.

"I...Mabel..." she looked at him, he'd never used her name before "I can see into people's dreams. I can see their every thought come to life. I can watch as their dreams come true in their unreal reality. I know what each person on this planet constitutes as a good dream...and...for a time...Dipper saw me as a good dream...then another side of him emerged...I mean I knew about his murdering dreams, his killing spree dreams but that was normal...even this version of him wasn't right. In his dream earlier, Dipper was in agony. He was fighting against whatever it was that was fighting him. And it wasn't hard to figure out what he was fighting."

"A demon." Bill nodded at Mabel.

"A truly sadistic demon to be exact. His name is Geanari, he is one of those 'let's make a deal' demons. He gives the other what they want, then uses them for his own gain. Geanari was locked away in a special plane of existence for years, then Dipper summoned him because he found his summons in that stupid journal and now Geanari is taking revenge. He's coming for all of us. He's coming for this town, this planet. And now he has some of the strongest weapons on earth." Bill said. "And now the only people who could've helped us are dead." He sighed.

"Who would that be?" Pacifica asked, looking at the demon.

"Hasn't she told you yet? Surely everyone knows this by now?" He asked, pointing to Mabel. 

"How would I know?" Bill looked at her, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh God you don't know." He grabbed Mabel's shoulder. "Your uncle and Gideon...they're...Geanari killed them." She gaped at him, for what felt like the 100th time this night.

"Geanari.... aren't you demons bound to not cause physical harm to a person?" Bill nodded somberly.

"That's true, unless we have a vessel. And Geanari had one." He paused, and when she didn't seem to respond he did. "Your brother...." Her hand flew to her mouth. "He has no idea. He really doesn't. He wasn't present for any of it. He was being totally possessed at that point, he has blacked out memories from that moment." He sighed. "I wish it wasn't so." Mabel looked down at her feet.

"Dipper is sadistic. He's crazy. I've caught him sneaking off to kill animals, and even though he and Stan weren't close he would never...." Pacifica hugged her.

"He wouldn't. It's unlike him. He thought about it, quite consciously before he was possessed. But he just couldn't. Humans and animals are two very separate beings for mortals." He said softly.

"We need to save him. What can we do?" Pacifica asked suddenly.

"Glad you asked, Llama." she gave him a skeptical look "it'll make sense one day, anyways you two have to do this for me. I'm prohibited from helping destroy other demons. I literally am incapable, but I can distract Geanari while you go to work. Go to the vending machine in the shack, press A, 1, B, C, 3. Past that I can't help you." A fourth journal and a black light appeared in his hand and he offered them to Mabel and Pacifica. "Brace yourselves. This is going to get crazy."


	12. Chapter 12

Ph12

**TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter will feature a very brutal rape/beating scene. I'll let you know when we get there, look for {{TRIGGER WARNING }}. The triggers include: noncon, rape, assault. Please don't read if it bothers you at all. Thanks guys! 

 

Bill is throw into the ground at breakneck speed. He looks up and sees a familiar pair of black tennis shoes. Looking up further, he makes eye contact with a not so Dipper- Dipper. "My lovely little Bill Cipher," he smiled down at him "join me." He offered a hand.

"W-what? Dipper this...this isn't you...this isn't-"

"No, this isn't the little cute me you fell for, this is the real me. The rightful me. I'm powerful, I'm strong and I'd like to offer you a place next to me as I take over this petty town. My lovely Cipher you are capable of so much, and you're so..." Dipper leaned down and stroked the side of Bill's face. "Beautiful. Making you my king would be so lovely, don't you agree?" Bill was starting to shake.

"Dipper, I know...I know you're in there...Dipper please, Dipper fight him...fight him please..." He begged. Dipper's face shifted over and over from sadness to anger. "I love you Dipper. I know you love me too." Dipper paused, and looked at Bill.

"I...Bill I love-" "No you don't!" "Stop it!" "Make me!" "I will!" "You're weak, Pines. Give up." "Never!" "I love you Bill!" "Shut up!" "IM SORRY." Dipper seized a little and fell to the ground, resting on his knees gasping for air. He stayed down and silent for a few minutes, Bill moved to see if the boy was okay, just as his head snapped up, his eyes glowing teal and dilated. He backed up quickly, but invisible forces grabbed him and held him tight.

"Lucky for me, Dipper Pines is weak. I'm going to make you want to be by my side. Forever." He grinned maniacally.

{{TRIGGER WARNING}}

All of the sudden, Bill was yanked into the scenescape. He was yanked off the ground by his hair. "I know what you really want Cipher. I know what everyone wants, truly. And I know you want Dipper. I know all you've wanted is to be fucked by Dipper." Bill cowered. No, he wasn't going to- Dipper/Geanari reached down and undid the button on Dipper's pants. Bill struggled to get away. "LET GO OF HIM!" Dipper cried out "Shut up, weakling!" "Geanari stop it!" "He must join us!" "No-" "He's powerful, we need him." "NOT WE." Dipper let go of Bill, and fell to the ground again. Dipper looked up, tears flowing from his eyes. He grabbed Bill's hands. Bill cringed. "No no it's me, real me. Bill, I know I know I know I'm not a good person, I know, but I love you. And I'm sorry, Geanari is strong. He's too strong. I can't do anything I can't...can't fight him..." he screamed out, and clutched Bill's hands tighter.

"Dipper, I know you can-"

"He's too powerful, I'm in over my head. Bill, Bill I need you to do something for me-"

"Anything-"

"Kill me." Bill's heart (well the closest thing has to a heart) stopped.

"Dipper-"

"Save this town Bill. I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted power but not this. I didn't want you or Mabel getting hurt...not even Stan..." he sobbed. "Please. Kill me, right now. Right now, he's going to hurt you-"

"Dipper-"

"Do it-"

"I can't-"

"Bill-"

"Dipper I...I...." suddenly Dipper's eyes were glowing again. 

"So good to have him out of my way." Geanari chuckled, his voice demon and strained. "For good." He cackled. 

"No, no you didn't! DIPPER!" Geanari pounced on his, removing his pants and turning him over before using magic to pin him to the ground. The magic flames tying Bill to the ground coiled around his body, they burned, itched and ached as they snaked around him. He cried out, but Geanari didn't really care.

"Dipper." He unceremoniously shoved himself into Bill. Bill screamed as the pain got worse. "Is." He pulled out "GONE." He slammed back into Bill. Bill screamed. "I miss hearing people scream." He chuckled. "Your Dipper," he violently thrusted again, causing tears to fall from Bill. "is dead." He began thrusting at a quick, uneven pace, not allowing Bill to get used to the feeling. The burning increased as Geanari's thrusts got quicker and harder, and that just sent Bill into more tears. "But, I'm always going to need a henchman." Geanari groaned and filled Bill with technically Dipper's seed, but it was unwanted, Dipper wasn't even in there anymore. "You know how to find me when you're ready, I'll be waiting." He chuckled. "I'm gonna start tearing down this town, see you when you catch up."

The scenescape disappeared and dropped Bill in the middle of the woods. He curled up in a ball and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Ph13

It wasn't long after he was returned to the real world that someone tripped over him. He looked up, tear blurred eyes, at Mabel Pines. He got up and jumped on her, sobbing onto her. "B-Bill?" She asked.

"He's gone. Dip..Dipper.." he couldn't speak through the tears.

"What are you talking-"

"You're brother is gone. Geanari took over his body. He's. ..he's gone..." Mabel helped him up. 

"Come on, the shack is a safe place now. We enchanted it." She said softly, helping the demon up. "Let's get you there, it'll be safe." He nodded and allowed her to help him to the shack.

"Why are you out here?" He asked softly on their way.

"Me and Paz came to look for anyone stranded. There's a few people waiting at the shack. No demons can get in, which reminds me." She reached in her pocket and clipped a bracelet onto Bill's wrist. "This can get you through the barrier." He nodded.

"You're nothing like your brother. Not even the normal him..." She looked over at him. "He had the power to be what you are right now, compassionate, but he ignored it. And now...now here we are..." he sighed. "He's gone, and it's all because of me." 

"How's that?" Mabel asked.

"He told me to kill him, I knew it was the best thing to do. Kill him while he couldn't overpower me, but it was Dipper. The real Dipper...I couldn't...I was too weak...I am to weak..." he said softly. He felt the magic surge as they stepped under the safety bubble around the mystery shack.

"It feels like love makes us weak, but it just makes us strong. Strong enough to not do reasonable things and follow our hearts. But now, you don't have to kill Dipper. Just Geanari." He shook his head.

"It's still Dipper-"

"It's just a body." He looked at Mabel, her tone was cold. "You said Dipper's gone, Geanari probably killed him himself. Dipper's body is nothing but an empty boat now, and Geanari is guiding it. Dipper isn't in there. You can end this all right now. So do it. Me and Paz will help you." She said.

"I...really?" She nodded "Okay, but I need time to prep. Geanari did a number on me, and I need to prepare some spells." Mabel nodded.

"Is a few hours okay? He'll burn down the town if we don't hurry." Bill nodded.

"That'll be....that'll be just enough..."

~~

Bill curled into a ball while the magic worked around his body. He was laying in Dipper's usual bed, working on powering himself to defeat Geanari. 

While his magic was doing that, Bill was just hurting.

They'd actually had some good times together. Dipper was starting to have fun with him.

There was one time, Dipper had been asking him questions. They were cuddling on the bed at the Cipher Shack, when Dipper asked a particularly not Dipper question. 

"What's you favorite magic spell? Like of all of them?" Bill hugged the boy close.

"That'd have to be Incaruptium." Dipper analyzed the spell in his mind, that didn't sound like it meant anything special. "Don't bother translating it, it's demon language." He chuckled. "Wanna see what it does?" Dipper nodded and Bill put a hand up, quietly whispering the spell. Dipper was definitely an expecting an explosion, only to see a series of light spark in the air in front of Bill's hand. "Incaruptium means in demonic language a cross between childlike wonder and optimism. The spell literally only creates beautiful sparks, but the sparks themselves make people insanely happy."

"So it's a happiness spell." Dipper says, reaching out touching the sparks, they didn't burn, they were cool to the touch. He smiles brightly.

"No. You don't listen, Pine Tree." He chuckled again. "There's no magic here. All I'm making are fireworks, they encourage your happiness. The human and demon minds do this magic all on their own." He reaches out and touches the sparks too. "It's my favorite because it's not really magic, it's pure happiness." Dipper had turned to look at Bill, and his heart did that flop. And that was the moment Dipper fell in love with the demon.

Bill sighed. He already missed the kid. He pointed a finger out and whispered "Incaruptium." And watched fireworks shoot from his fingertips. "I promise Dipper, happiness will come to this town again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER **and while you read, let's play a game, "Spot My Lame Reference" first one gets a cookie (not really but I'll draw you a triangle Bill granted you give me you your tumblr name)**
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought. I wrote all of this while sick and in the middle of What's In A Name so it's nowhere near as good as it could've been...
> 
> Thanks!!!

Ph 14

Mabel slipped into the back door of the building and ran in, the smoke was already filling her lungs but she pushed through the pain. Inside she found Tyler the cute biker, cowering in a corner. "Come on! You have got to get out, now. Go. To the mystery shack, it's safe there." He cowered. "GO!" He jumped and ran behind her. She groaned. "They're so dumb." She followed him out, only to be stopped by a voice as she got outside.

"Sister mine." She turned to see her twin. "Your heart is too big, nonetheless I have a proposition for you." He said, his voice echoy and demonic. She decided to play along.

"What's that Dip?" She knew it wasn't Dipper, but that'd be for the best.

"Join me, sister. I'm going to take over this pathetic planet, then rip the mindscape from Cipher, then take every demonic dimension. Together we could have everything we've ever wanted. Power, money, love and attention, and all the jewels and riches and clothes you could ever want." Her heart beat got louder. "Join me sister?" She paused.

"She's. Not. Going. Anywhere." Before either of them could blink, Pacifica was standing between them. He hand was up and open towards him. 

"Gonna protest me to death, Hippie?" He cackled. "Come sister, we have places to go-" Geanari looked down and saw the blade appear in Pacifica's hand. 

"You didn't get all my family's heirlooms, asswipe." He grinned and noted the headband on her forehead.

"The headband of Avalon. I'm impressed, your family must be powerful. Bet they kept that under lock and key." She nodded.

"It's the most powerful band on the planet, so tell me Geanari, do you want to fight me or you just going to stand there and waste my time?" She asked. Geanari got visibly angry. "Ah, yeah, we all know you aren't Dipper." She shrugged. "Unfortunately for you I wouldn't have cared either way. This is my town and I'm not letting you take it, or my girlfriend without a fight." She said defiantly.

"Fine, let's fight then." As they began to fight, Mabel turned and ran to the shack. She had to get Bill. Only Bill could end this.

~~

Bill put up his hands. They were shaking. He was scared. Scared as hell. Could he really do it? With that face staring at him? He trembled. 

"Someone help!" Bill heard the yell outside, as someone new entered the barrier around the shack. He ran downstairs and joined the crowd of survivors around the cute biker. "M-Mabel and Pac-Pacifica...they're in trouble. Dipper is going to- he's going to-" Bill shoved through the crowd.

"That's not Dipper." He said in his little brunettes defense. Everyone looked at him. "Dipper has been possessed, that's not him it's a demon, where are they?" The man looked at him momentarily.

"By the apartment complex, but if he's a demon- where are you going?" Bill had turned and made a run for it, sprinting to get to the three and stop this. He was going to end this before anyone else had to die.

~~

Pacifica moved her arm, and a larger magic arm blocked Geanari from hitting her. He screamed in frustration. "Give up you weakling." She made the arm smack into him. 

"Never!" She hoped Mabel was close to getting Bill and ending this, she was so not cut out for this.

~~

"BILL!" Bill looked up just as Mabel crashed into him. "Thank God. Pacifica needs you. She found another artifact-"

"She's fighting him?!" Bill asks quickly

"We didn't have an option, someone was gone!" She glared at him.

"Forgive me, Shooting Star but I was preparing." He snapped back.

"Preparing to get you ass kicked I presume, or preparing for the nap you took?" He groaned, and looked at her.

"Sorry but getting raped takes a lot out of you." They both stopped, Bill clasped a hand over his mouth. Then the tears started flowing.

"Did Dipper-" he shook his head violently.

"N-no it was Geanari. D-Dipper was gone at that point." He sobbed, then wiped his tears up quickly. "No I need to stop crying. I can deal with that later, right now I need to save my this town." 

"Someone's getting sentimental." He looked at her.

"I meant my domain." he mumbled.

"I won't tell your other demon friends that you're a softie for humans." They smirked at each other, just as there was a loud boom. They turned to face the town. "We need to go." Bill nodded and they took off.

~~

Pacifica was laying on the ground, struggling to pull herself up on her arms, searching blindly for her missing headband. It was a foot behind her, crushed up into tiny bits. As soon as Mabel saw her she ram to help her up.

"Geanari." He turned to look at Bill. "You're done here." Geanari chuckled.

"Aw Cipher wants to play too!" He turned to face the demon. "Come play, shisno." Bill glared at him, that was an insult beyond compare. He ran the Dipper dressed demon and attacked. With a flash, Bill had pulled his light blue demon flames out and slashed at Geanari with them. Geanari's arms lit up with his teal fire, as he guarded himself against the attack. 

"Pacifica!" Mabel shook her, and her eyes slowly ticked open.

"Mabel? Where's- where's my-"

"Broken, and unimportant. Are you okay? Can you walk?" She nodded slowly and stood up with Mabel's help. "We need to get out of here, two demons fighting can't make for a safe enviroment." She helped Pacifica hobble off, but before they could get far both demons let out a glass breaking cry. She turned to them, her brothers body going up in flames. Her heart lurched, before she remembered he was gone. She turned back around.

"STOP. IT." she whipped back around, and Bill stopped attacking, Dipper was burning, but with a yellow- gold fire now. "YOU'RE DONE DESTROYING THIS TOWN." it was Dipper's voice coming from the flaming body. "GET. OUT." there was a blinding white light from her twin, and she struggled to stay standing as something forced her to step back with Pacifica.

"What's happening?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head "Dipper?" She screamed over the wind. 

"Dipper! There's no way in-" Bill's words were drowned out by the wind.

It kept up for a few seconds before dying down slowly, Dipper's body falling softly to the ground with a thump and the wind stopping immediately making everyone drop. Every teal fire in Gravity Falls extinguished, immediately. Bill, unlike Mabel and Pacifica who stayed down in pain, jumped up and rushed to Dipper.

"Dipper how the hell did you learn Fouitan? No human should be able-" Dipper reached back and grabbed Bill's arm.

"Any spell is possible when something you love is in danger. Like this town, like my sister, like you." He carelessly rolled to face Bill, body crunching in agony as he did so. He cringed but kept moving. "I found that in the scenescape, Geanari didn't really hide his magic books." Dipper coughed spitting up blood. Bill grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

"Dipper-"

"Yeah, I'm dying I know. Smartass." Dipper chuckled. "I love you Bill. I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on Bill's face. Bill smiled down at the boy, tears starting to fall.

"I love you too, Pine Tree...Dipper." Dipper smiled.

"I..." he coughed again. "I...Mabel?" He said softly, she heard it from the distance away. She jumped up and ran to them. 

"Dipper!" He smiled at her.

"I love you Mabel. Sorry I was too busy being psychotic to ever tell you." He laughed, then coughed a little.

"Dipper...I love you too." She said softly. He smiled at her, and suddenly he coughed and stilled, Bill and Mabel stared down at the boy, as blood began to trickle from his mouth. Mabel put a hand over her mouth and turned away, falling to her knees and crying. Bill held the boy closer, sobbing desperately over him. "Bring him back." Mabel said softly.

"Shooting Star-"

"BRING HIM BACK." he shook his head.

"I CAN'T." He shouted back in the midst of tears. "I literally can't." He sobbed.

"Liar! I've seen you heal animals! You can-"

"Y-your brother used...he used Fouitan...Fouitan destroys the caster's body and soul...h...he's gone...for good..." he sobbed.

"I don't understand..." Mabel said softly.

"He used...a sacrifice spell to end all of this. Fouitan is a last ditch effort, it destroys anything on or in the user, most demons and witches never even learn that spell. It's so powerful...but Dipper...Dipper used it to save this town...to save us..." he sniffled, holding the boys body closer. "He sacrificed his life...for us." He sobbed.

"He's so stupid." Mabel sobbed, they both cried for a while, while Pacifica came to help Mabel up. The two left Bill alone, as Bill cried over the boy.

"He's a hero."


End file.
